O Casamento
by Zer0s
Summary: O Dragonborn, Lydia e Aela se aventuram em Skyrim quando se veem diante do apelo de um capitão da Legião pedindo-lhes para salvá-los de um infortúnio que se acometeu sobre um forte dominado por eles.


**ATENÇÃO**: O conteúdo deste conto/fanfic é baseado no jogo "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim", criado pela Bethesda Game Studios. Todo e qualquer crédito sobre os personagens e fatos aqui citados deverão ser dados à empresa criadora e distribuidora deste. Qualquer semelhança entre os fatos citados neste conto/fanfic e os que ocorrem no jogo são mera coincidência.

**AVISO DE SPOILER:** Se não jogou, pretende jogar, ou ainda não finalizou o jogo, há fatos aqui citados que podem ser reveladores para aqueles que ainda não chegaram em determinados pontos do mesmo.

**O Casamento**

As três figuras caminhavam silenciosas pelas colinas de Skyrim, todas encapuzadas, se protegendo do frio e do vento, a que liderava era mais robusta e as demais pareciam esguias e o seguiam. A subida tornou-se íngreme, mas o objetivo dos três logo apareceu diante de seus olhos: uma fortaleza dominada pela Legião, Forte Amol. Os ventos não os impediram de continuar caminhando decididos a chegar lá e quando o fizeram, apresentaram-se, sendo recebidos com honras. Um deles era ninguém menos que o Dragonborn, o homem que salvou não apenas Skyrim, mas todo o mundo de Tamriel do terrível Alduin, as outras eram mulheres, uma era Aela, a Caçadora, membro antigo dos Companions e esposa do Dragonborn, a segunda era Lydia, guarda-costas do Dragonborn nos domínios do Jarl de Whiterun.

Foram-lhes servidos pão, vinho e um porco foi morto em homenagem ao salvador de todos, que além de tudo era Arquimago da Academia de Winterhold, fato que chamou a atenção dos magos da Legião. A noite foi de festa, mas por pouco tempo, pois pouco depois de beber junto das duas e de alguns soldados, o Dragonborn foi chamado para um dos aposentos do forte, quem queria lhe falar era Otto, o capitão responsável pelo forte, que mal esperou ele entrar e já trancou a porta do aposento, olhando gravemente para seu convidado.

- Sinto que sua estadia aqui não possa ser calma, imagino o quanto passou para chegar até aqui, mas precisamos de sua ajuda e isso é algo que não pode ser deixado de lado, estamos desesperados, sua chegada foi um alento para meus homens neste momento de tensão.

- Estou em uma viagem para o oeste, mas diga do que se trata.

- Há pouco tempo atrás recebemos aqui uma mulher moribunda, mas conseguimos cuidar dela. Ela nos falou que estava fugindo dos orcs, que a haviam tomado como prometida para um casamento com o líder de um forte de orcs não muito longe daqui. Não é problema nosso, mas resolvemos dar-lhe abrigo, fato que foi em pouco tempo descoberto pelos orcs, eles decidiram atacar e descobrimos, da pior maneira possível, que eles são mais fortes que nós, e daqui que recebamos apoio do Império, será tarde demais.

- E você acha que eu sozinho consigo lidar com todos eles?

- Esse não é o fim da história, Dragonborn! Ajudamos a mulher a escapar para amenizar nossos problemas com os orcs, mas nosso grupo que a escoltava até a cidade mais próxima acabou sendo atacado por Forsworns e ela foi levada até eles. Conseguimos uma trégua com os orcs e lhes mostramos a situação, eles nos responsabilizaram pela perda dela e disseram que se não a recuperarmos, perderemos não apenas nosso forte, mas nossas vidas!

- Entendo, você quer que eu a resgate dos Forsworn.

- Precisamente.

- A troco de quê?

- A pilhagem de objetos preciosos pode ficar com você, queremos apenas os armamentos compatíveis com nossas forças.

- Verei o que posso fazer.

Após a conversa com o capitão, o Dragonborn retornou para as festividades apenas para encontrar Lydia incomodada com o barulho que os soldados faziam e Aela contando as aventuras dele para ouvidos ávidos por histórias incríveis.

-... E então ele sacou sua espada e quando o outro foi fazer o mesmo, ele disparou um relâmpago que não apenas desarmou o seu oponente como o matou quase instantaneamente...

Ele gesticulou para Lydia e Aela para que o acompanhassem até certo local e lhes contou a situação. Lydia foi a primeira a falar.

- Eu o seguirei onde for preciso...

- Eu o seguirei onde quer que me chame para ir! Completou Aela antes que Lydia pudesse terminar a frase.

- Ótimo, precisarei da ajuda das duas.

A noite foi tranquila apesar dos alertas que o capitão deu, eles dormiram o suficiente para descansar da viagem e logo partiram por uma das saídas extras do forte, o Dragonborn as conhecia bem, em suas andanças passou por outros fortes como aquele. O plano era simples, Aela seguia o rastro dado pelo capitão, observando no mapa o caminho usado pelos soldados enquanto escoltavam a fugitiva, até o ponto onde ela provavelmente fora sequestrada, e Lydia ficava atenta à retaguarda dos três, enquanto o Dragonborn apenas observava, coletando, ocasionalmente, alguma erva ou raiz que reconhecia e as colocando em seu cinto de produtos alquímicos.

O sol estava em seu pico quando decidiram acampar pela primeira vez, eles não precisavam daquele descanso, mas toda energia seria necessária se fossem atacados no meio do caminho, não podiam desperdiçar ou se apressar, por mais que a situação do forte fosse complicada, os legionários de lá dependiam do sucesso dos três naquela empreitada. Apenas dois dias após a partida conseguiram chegar ao dito local do ataque seguido de sequestro, no qual Aela começou a procurar rastros e os encontrou facilmente com suas habilidades aguçadas e percepção experiente de uma caçadora, não demorou encontrar sinais de uma região controlada por Forsworns, seguido por uma trilha escorada nas costas de uma montanha, que os levava diretamente para um antigo santuário com diversos lances de escadas que subiam na encosta da montanha e levavam a dois pilares naturais de rocha em seu topo.

Eles olharam para o lugar, era evidente que era um ponto de grande concentração de Forsworn, o número deles ali, com toda certeza, seria preocupante, e problemático, para o que eles queriam. Podiam desistir, mas não o fariam, nunca o fizeram e, pelo que ambas conheciam do Dragonborn, ele sempre imaginava uma forma interessante de lidar com situações particularmente difíceis.

- O que faremos meu nobre?

- Aela, mantenha distância de arco, Lydia, você vem comigo e ataca os que estiverem sendo distraídos pelos atronachs que irei invocar, mas mantenha-se perto de mim, para não ser pega nas baforadas.

Lydia assentiu, mas conseguiu perceber a insatisfação de Aela ao ouvir aquilo, lhe parecia que o seu marido a havia colocado em um segundo plano em relação à investida, mas ficou em silêncio. Ambas pensaram a mesma coisa diante daquela explicação: ele iria invocar "aquele dragão" para ajuda-los a dominar o lugar, e nenhuma delas gostava da ideia, tanto por ser um dragão, quanto por se sentirem sobrepujadas pelo poder que o Dragonborn atribuía a seus alvos a ponto de precisar invocar elementais e um dragão para ajudar.

- Od... ah... viing! Gritou o Dragonborn a uma distância segura. Pronto, daqui a algum tempo ele virá, mas antes disso precisamos começar o ataque, a chegada dele alertará a todos, vamos! E terminando de falar isso, correram na direção do acampamento dos Forsworn, que ficava no sopé da montanha, próximo ao primeiro lance de escadas, compostas por degraus largos, porém curtos.

Ele corria enquanto carregava uma magia em cada mão, em uma vertia um brilho azulado acompanhado de fumaça gelada, do qual, após uma breve concentração, fez surgir uma forma humanoide com estacas de gelo no lugar da cabeça e braços e grande tamanho; na outra, toa sua mão e antebraço eram cobertos em chamas, que após algumas palavras, foram disparadas contra o chão, ponto do qual nasceu uma forma humanoide esguia, flutuante, com pele rochosa e cheia de rachaduras contendo magma, com todo o corpo coberto em chamas.

O ataque ocorreu como ele planejou e como ambas esperavam que ocorressem. Tudo foi feito para deixar os Forsworn sem escapatória e foi isso que aconteceu: os atronachs atacavam e deixavam seus alvos confusos, o Dragonborn atacava outros alvos, que vinham contra-atacar, Lydia atacava os mesmos alvos que os atronachs, Aela atacava com seu arco aqueles que eventualmente corriam do campo de batalhas, pouco antes de chegarem ao terceiro lance de escadas, Odahviing apareceu e, após uma ordem do Dragonborn, começou a atacar os Forsworn do topo das escadarias, pela forma como ele agia, parecia haver alguém poderoso lá em cima, mas mesmo assim continuou atacando com mordidas e baforadas, eventualmente arremessando um Forsworn de lá e incinerando suas cabanas com eles dentro, tomando cuidado para não machucar alguém que fosse diferente deles, a pedidos do Dragonborn.

Quando as três chegaram ao topo, encontraram um Forsworn com duas espadas em mãos, cansado e ofegante, Odahviing continuava seu ataque aterrorizante contra os Forsworn restantes, ele atacou o Dragonborn com suas espadas, sendo alvejado pelas flechas de Aela, cortado pela espada de Lydia e, após ser empurrado para trás, tendo seu corpo incinerado por uma bola de fogo disparada pelo Dragonborn.

Após vasculharem o acampamento, encontraram a tal garota da qual os legionários haviam falado, ela era realmente bonita e se parecia muito com Lydia, até mesmo no formato do cabelo, se chamava Irian, e era natural de High Rock, havia sido encontrada por bandidos e levada com eles para servir de escrava, foi resgatada por soldados de Falkreath e, como não conseguiu residência ou se fixar em lugar nenhum, acabou indo embora com uma caravana, a dita cuja foi atacada por orcs e, em um momento de desespero, ela, e outras mulheres, foram oferecidas aos orcs com a promessa de que eles as levariam, mas deixariam as mercadorias e demais pessoas da caravana intacta, a promessa foi cumprida e as mulheres levadas, mas na primeira chance que tiveram, fugiram o líder dos orcs, que queria se casar com Irian, terminando por completar a história que o capitão Otto lhes havia contado.

A volta pelas escadarias foi tranquila, o Dragonborn insistiu que eles vasculhassem o lugar em busca de algo interessante e acabou encontrando um diário que contava a história e localização de um tal de Águia Vermelha, próximo dali, fato que somava à existência de uma espada de mesmo nome que ele havia encontrado em outro lugar e que visitaria quando tudo aquilo estivesse acabado. Poucas coisas de valor elevado foram encontradas e eles foram embora.

O retorno para o forte da Legião foi conturbado. Pouco depois de saírem da encosta da montanha, os quatro foram atacados por um grupo de Forsworn, acompanhados por uma hargraven, fato que os pegou de surpresa, visto que elas dificilmente saem de seus covis, o combate foi rápido, mas violento, a hargraven em questão era poderosa e disparou diversas bolas de fogo na direção deles, uma destas atingiu Irian, matando-a sumariamente. Todos os Forsworn foram brutal e rapidamente aniquilados juntamente da hargraven após este infeliz acontecimento. O fato abalou o trio, mas ainda assim eles continuaram o retorno, não havia o que ser dito entre eles, cada um que culpasse o outro pela morte da garota, mas no final todos chegavam à mesma conclusão: estavam em um ambiente aberto e com uma não combatente enfrentando assassinos, não havia muito que fazer.

Enquanto voltavam, cada um pensava em uma forma de resolver o problema, mas nenhum dizia nada, estavam atônitos, haviam gastado tempo e energia em um ataque surpreendente apenas para serem pegos de surpresa assim como fizeram com seus inimigos anteriormente e terem o foco de sua missão eliminado no retorno para o descanso.

O retorno para o forte foi calmo, ao chegarem lá, descobriram que eles haviam recebido um ultimato do líder dos orcs: eles tinham três dias, a contar do dia anterior ao retorno dos três, para devolver a noiva do líder, após isso eles invadiriam o forte e matariam a todos e pilhando o mesmo. A chegada foi calorosa, mas a notícia da morte foi dada imediatamente, todos ficaram atônitos, alguns até mesmo pensaram em matar o Dragonborn pela sua incompetência, mas este os convenceu de que isso não adiantaria, eles pensariam em um plano e o levariam adiante para resolver este impasse de uma vez por todas.

Naquela mesma noite Lydia estava de vigia, juntamente com Aela, que não aceitara dormir junto do Dragonborn, preferindo montar guarda com Lydia em um ponto onde os soldados da Legião haviam sido mortos pelos orcs, aliviando um pouco a responsabilidade deles. Todos ficaram aliviados, porque a fama de Lydia, fiel acompanhante do Dragonborn e exímia espadachim, assim como a de Aela, como Companion e caçadora de extrema habilidade, os deixavam duplamente aliviados. Mas Aela tinha feito aquela escolha por um motivo específico.

Enquanto as sentinelas mantinham guarda sobre os muros da fortaleza, Aela se aproximou do posto em que Lydia estava.

- Problemas? Lydia perguntou sempre prestativa, mesmo para Aela.

- Sim. E ao ouvir esta resposta, Lydia levou sua mão ao cabo da espada, mas Aela se aproximou velozmente e a impediu de sacá-la. Precisamos conversar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Lydia, eu acredito na sua sagacidade, acredito que você é mais do que armas e habilidades, não me diga que nunca percebeu a admiração que meu marido tem por você.

- Fui designada para acompanhá-lo desde o início de sua missão, é natural que ele acabe criando um laço ou admiração por mim, assim como eu criei um por ele, vimos excelentes combatentes morrerem até o derradeiro momento, os que sobreviveram receberam mais honras do que seus nomes podem ou merecem carregar.

- Não vim questionar sua capacidade, mas sua lealdade.

- Sempre me mantive leal ao meu nobre.

- Não o chame de "meu" nobre com tanta facilidade, foi-se o tempo em que isso era necessário, ele é mais do que capaz de se manter vivo só, e agora ele tem a mim.

- Não compreendo completamente sua preocupação, é verdade que o acompanho pela lealdade, mas também por admiração. Claro que se ele assim desejar, deixarei que caminhe livre de minha companhia.

- Droga, Lydia! Não pense que é fácil para uma mulher casada ver seu marido andando acompanhado com outra mulher, seja para o que for e principalmente pela forma como ele a trata!

Neste momento Lydia pareceu compreender e seus olhos demonstraram uma compreensão nos quais Aela antes não havia visto nenhuma.

- Você teme que eu tome seu marido para mim?

- Não, mas acredito que o inverso seja possível.

- Acho pouco provável.

- Por quê?

- Nós viajamos juntos há muito tempo e mesmo assim ele preferiu você, acredito que o que ele sinta por mim seja apenas companheirismo e respeito, assim como o sinto por ele.

- Mesmo assim, lembre-se de quem foi abençoada por Mara para estar com ele, fui eu.

- Não esquecerei.

E dizendo isso, tornou a olhar para a ala externa da fortaleza a tempo de ver o sol nascer entre as montanhas do norte de Skyrim, mas não deixou de observar, também, pelo canto do olho, enquanto Aela se afastava, a princípio de costas, para depois se virar e andar, de seu jeito silencioso, de volta para seu posto de vigia. Na manhã seguinte, ambas agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, apesar de Aela olhar, vez ou outra, para Lydia, para se certificar de que, após aquela conversa, ela não mudou de ideia e decidiu tentar tomar o Dragonborn.

- Hoje é o nosso último dia, Dragonborn. Disse o capitão Otto para seu hóspede na frente de sua esposa e acompanhante. Após o final da noite de hoje estaremos sujeitos a qualquer tipo de ataque dos orcs, o que planejou para nós?

- Levaremos Lydia disfarçada de camponesa e acompanharemos a cerimônia de casamento, no momento oportuno, mataremos o líder dos orcs, na tradição deles, quem mata o líder tem direito sobre seu harém, isso nos ajuda a libertar suas outras esposas, que acredito que foram forçadas a casarem com ele.

Quando terminou de falar, todos ficaram surpresos, principalmente Lydia, ela nada sabia daquele plano e eles começaram a discuti-lo ali mesmo. Tudo deveria ocorrer como eles planejavam ou tudo poderia dar errado. Lydia tinha quase todas as características da garota com quem o líder orc ia se casar, a diferença estava na cor da pele, mas isso poderia ser arranjado com um pouco de tinta ou gordura, ela deveria ir com um capuz e desprovida de armas, para alimentar o disfarce, e o Dragonborn, juntamente com Aela, entrariam como parentes dela, que ficaram sabendo do casamento. Tudo parecia bom, mas eles deveriam convencer os orcs que eles queriam e podiam participar da cerimônia, eles entrariam em ação momentos antes da consumação do ato, na tenda do líder.

O Dragonborn já havia passado por muitos perigos com Lydia, mas aquele parecia mexer com ela de uma forma diferente, ela se tremia, não era apenas sua segurança que estava em jogo, era algo íntimo seu, além disso, esse havia sido um dos temas de sua conversa com Aela, pouco tempo atrás, ela não conseguiu evitar um olhar preocupado, mas decidido, na direção desta, durante os planos, fato que fez o Dragonborn e Otto se entreolharem, mas nenhum dos dois fez qualquer pergunta, apenas esperaram uma resposta, que veio sem demora.

- Se meu nobre assim deseja, assim será feito!

A chegada ao forte dos orcs foi rápida e sem maiores problemas. Lydia estava devidamente disfarçada e acompanhada por duas figuras encapuzadas, Aela e o Dragonborn, e dois legionários. Eles entraram no forte quando a chegada da noiva foi anunciada e rapidamente foram levados até o líder, que estava impaciente. Ao chegarem a sua tenda, Lydia tremeu ante sua presença, ele era grande e forte, acompanhado por um machado grande e terrível, que emitia um brilho fantasmagórico que deixou todos os visitantes preocupados.

As apresentações foram rápidas e logo que sua presença foi reconhecida, os preparos para o casamento se iniciaram. As negociações foram demoradas e tensas, mas o Dragonborn conseguiu convencer Ugurka, o líder orc, que eles deveriam acompanhar a cerimônia de casamento por serem parentes da noiva.

O casamento ocorreria em um pequeno bosque perto do forte, na presença do Dragonborn, Aela e alguns orcs, oficiais de confiança de Ugurka, que mesmo em uma cerimônia formal, portava seu machado, fato que deixou Lydia muito mais preocupada. Esta ainda assim ocorreu, um orc xamã subiu na pedra onde os noivos estavam postos e começou a ditar o que ambos deveriam fazer para oficializar a cerimônia, fato que terminou por revelar o rosto de Lydia para Ugurka.

Neste momento, ele fez menção de segurar o rosto dela, quando ela tentou se esquivar do movimento, ele se irritou e puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo parte da tinta escorregar junto com sua mão e revelando a cor original da pele de Lydia. Quando viu que tudo era uma farsa ele urrou em fúria e sacou seu machado preparando-se para atacar Lydia, que instintiva, porém, inutilmente, levou as mãos onde guardava sua espada e escudo, lembrando-se, com terror, que estava desarmada. Antes, porém, que o golpe chegasse a seu alvo, algo aconteceu.

Quando percebeu que Ugurka havia notado a farsa e que seu urro havia alertado seus oficiais, imediatamente o Dragonborn invocou um arco e uma flecha mágicos de brilho azulado em suas mãos espalmadas, disparando uma na direção de Ugurka, que foi atingido, mas continuou o ataque, quando viu que não havia outra solução, o tempo pareceu parar.

Um poderoso rugido misturando a língua Nord com a língua draconiana tremeu o vale quando, após o que pareceu a todos um grito desesperado chamando "LYDIA!" foi desferido enquanto uma figura escura, com um rastro de luz azul clara acompanhando sua mão direita, cruzou o espaço entre os convidados e o altar em um piscar de olhos. Antes que Ugurka conseguisse retomar o controle do seu golpe, que ainda não havia atingido seu algo, uma lâmina brilhante dançou no ar à sua frente, fazendo sua visão se distancia de sua falsa noiva, enquanto seu corpo era empurrado pelo Dragonborn e sua cabeça afastava-se deste.

O golpe resvalou por muito pouco em Lydia e esta logo se recuperou do choque, pegando o machado de Ugurka logo que este caiu no chão, com o intuito de se proteger. Mas nenhum ataque aconteceu. Os oficiais do orc líder fizeram uma menção de respeito seguida de uma reverência no estilo orc na direção do Dragonborn, que havia matado seu líder em uma fração de segundos e, na tradição orc, se um guerreiro derrota seu líder, este toma o lugar do antigo, carregando suas responsabilidades e regalias ante os orcs.

O retorno para o forte foi tranquilo. As mulheres do harem de Ugurka foram libertadas pelo Dragonborn e deixadas sob os cuidados da Legião e os três visitantes seguiram viagem para Whiterun. Aela, mais do que antes, passou a olhar para Lydia com desconfiança, que retribuía seu olhar quando se sentia incomodada por este, o Dragonborn havia fugido do plano de ataque original quando viu que Lydia corria risco de vida, atacando por si e de forma descuidada, apesar de precisa, mas o que a preocupava não era isso e sim a emoção que ele havia posto naquele ataque, o grito que ele deu foi muito mais que um thu'um dos dragões, foi algo humano, muito humano.

Após a chegada em Whiterun, o Dragonborn reuniu-se com os Companions para planejar uma campanha na direção do oeste, havia muito mais a ser feito lá do que uma mera exploração, um novo serviço havia chegado, e como Arauto do grupo, ele iria comandar aquela operação. Ele pediu que ela ficasse na cidade até segunda ordem, fato que ela aceitou, como sempre, sem protestar. Mas algo havia mudado. Seu coração bateu de forma diferente naquele momento.

No dia seguinte, quando os Companions partiram, Lydia os observou se afastarem pouco a pouco, desta vez com um sentimento diferente.

Desta vez Aela tinha com o que se preocupar.


End file.
